


the eclipse family

by DaQuirklessBeauty



Series: Hinata Shouyou-centric stories because i love him [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Neglect, Divorce, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karasuno Family, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, chapter 1 to 4 is gonna be slight angst and backstory tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaQuirklessBeauty/pseuds/DaQuirklessBeauty
Summary: "What are you doing here?!?""I could ask the same for you shrimpy, I can't believe a volleyball idiot like you skipped your precious practice for once""Grrrrrr shut up Stupidshima!!"They suddenly heard a loud thud inside the restaurant they were standing in front of, they both glanced at the glass pane of the restaurant.... only to found their parents kissing each other..."what the actual...""..fuck"---"NO!! Why Saltyshima out of all people!!??""I can't believe this stupid shrimp is going to be my brother.."---Or basically, TsukiHina becomes stepbrothers fic no one asked for <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Hinata Shouyou-centric stories because i love him [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859665
Comments: 50
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, I hope you guys will enjoy this TsukiHina brain rot idea of mine. 
> 
> Slight Angst warning!!

“Oi shrimp, can’t you just shut up for once?!?”

“Shut up Stingyshima!!!”

Daichi sighs for the hundredth time in the span of an hour, the two first years were fighting again as usual. Tsukishima and Hinata to be exact.

Some might think Kageyama and Hinata were the duo who wouldn’t stop fighting all the time. While in truth the bickering between those two were actually playful and friendly banter, while Tsukishima and Hinata’s actually contains anger and hatred in them.

It isn’t a weird sight to see the orange head shouting at the blonde, while the latter just replies with insults to the shorter teen. But it seems that today was the worst one yet. Tsukishima even starts raising his voice while Hinata looks like he’ll pounce the taller boy at any second.

Kageyama and Yamaguchi tried to break the fight up but ended up getting ignored, Daichi really didn’t want to interfere and just let them solve their own quarrels like mature teens.

But when he saw Hinata climbing Tsukishima’s back and proceeds to strangle his neck, he knew he had to get involved before someone gets seriously hurt.

“ **OI YOU TWO** ”

\---

“It’s all your fault Saltyshima!” Hinata grunted to do the taller teen as he wipes off the blood on his nose with a tissue, Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“How is it MY fault, you were the one who started to punch me first you idiot” He puts the icepack that Suga gave him on his bruised cheek.

Hinata slumps his bag over his shoulder and sulks, the taller boy really didn’t care that they were banned from practice for 3 days because of their fight. But it wasn’t the case for the older teen, he was pouting his lips as he walks sloppily to his bike.

“I just don’t get why you’re such a jerk all the time!!” Hinata suddenly yells out, the blonde flinches in shock.

“Well, I don’t get why YOU act so fucking irritating all the time, just shut up for once” He snaps back.

Silence envelops the two of them as they walk to the school’s entrance together.

Daichi forced them to go home and get some rest, and due to their little physical brawl. Tsukishima had sprained his ankle a little, so Hinata was assigned to escort him home. They had tried to assure that he was capable of walking home alone, but Daichi’s glare silenced them.

It was common knowledge to not piss the captain off, so they half-heartedly do what they were told.

“Stop thinking, you might hurt your nonexistence brain”

“SHITTYSHIMA!!!!”

It’s going to be a long and annoying walk home for both of them.

\-----

Hinata Kazuya isn’t much of an affectionate person, People who know him personally would definitely know how stoic and serious the man is. So, no one would expect his children to be the most hyper and expressive kids’ people would ever meet.

Kazuya knew his kids got their bubbly personality from Aya; their mother, they also took her fluffy and curly hair, as opposed to his silky straight hair. Though he knew they got stuff from him in other aspects.

Like their bright orange hair and brown colored eyes. He really does love his kids so much; he dares to say he would sell his soul to the devil just for Natsu’s and Shouyou’s smile.

He knew his and Aya’s divorce would affect the kids, but their marriage just didn’t work out as they thought. They’d fight constantly, disagree with everything the other say, and even ignore each other for months just from bickering about small things.

The love they felt before was just nonexistent.

He knows he’s terrible at expressing his feelings, his words would often come out cold and malicious. He really tried to be more caring to her, He’d buy her gifts every week. Treat her out to eat at a fancy restaurant once a month, and help her with the chores around the house after a tiring day at work.

He did everything to show that he cares in his own way because he’s so bad at words and emotion.

Though everything he did went to waste when he found out she’s been cheating on him for years with her coworker. Natsu was still a month old at that time, saying he was shocked was an understatement.

So, they talked it carefully and logically like adults and just decides that they’re not meant for each other and just part ways.

Kazuya went into depression at that point, he lost his job and went into a slight drinking problem while they were processing the next step of the divorce in court. Due to the dark place he was at that time, both Natsu and Shouyou got into Aya’s custody because he was deemed not suitable to care for the children.

Shouyou was 8 years old when he watches his household and family crumble to pieces, as he silently watches his parents drifting apart. He slowly watches the person he calls his parents change into strangers right before his eyes.

His mother, Natsu, and he moved into a slightly small house in a housing district, way different than his dad’s large house up on the mountains.

Her coworker had officially become her boyfriend, Shouyou watches his mother looking so happy and cheerful with her new partner that it warms the small boy’s heart. He did his best to take care of himself and his sister as to not burden his mom too much, Shouyou really wants his mom to smile more.

After 3 years of dating, her boyfriend finally proposed to her. The 11-year-old eyes sparkle when he heard that news, he was so excited on behalf of his mother. He was about to ramble how cool it is to finally have a complete family again when he overheard their conversation.

“I heard Hinata-san had been cleared from his drinking problems”

“Oh, Kazuya? Yes, he did, and he got a new and stable paying job too now”

“So, does that mean we can **_get rid_** of those kids?”

“I’ll have to ask them if they’re okay with it first because I just really want to start over with you. Seeing their bright orange hair all the time makes my eyes sore and their chattering makes my ears hurt, they’re just so **_annoying_** ”

He stared at the door of his mother’s before slowly walking back to his and Natsu’s room.

“so, I’m in the way...?” He mumbles to himself lowly, he stares at his reflection as he ran his hand into his hair. Thinking the words his mother had spat out with venom, he held a hand onto his mouth, the word ‘annoying’ kept repeating in his head.

He flopped onto his bed and sobbed, Natsu who was at that room in that time approached him.

“Onii-chan...?”

Despite not knowing why her big brother was crying, she hugged him tightly. Shouyou could only cry harder as he hugs her precious sister back.

Later that week, he answered with no hesitation to the question he had dreaded for.

“Yeah, me and Natsu can live with dad. It’s okay”

\-----

“We’ve reached your house your honored” Hinata mocks, Tsukishima only grunts in response.

“Shut up” The tall blonde slightly bumps his arm to the shorter teen; the orange hair only rolled his eyes and sticks his tongue out.

“See you tomorrow Shittyshima.”

“hm”

Unknowingly a certain Hinata Kazuya and a Tsukishima Katsumi hid behind the walls while their son parts way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata made up for a sec, but fought a g a i n. 
> 
> Oh and Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning for eating disorder (?)
> 
> oh and the tea is boiling guys

Tsukishima sighs as he took of his shoes, he knew his mom wouldn’t be home at this time. So, he was about to go to his room when his mom; Tsukishima Katsumi suddenly popped up at the entrance. He flinched in surprise from the sudden presence; his mom only giggled at him.

“Good evening, Kei!” She waved to her son; Tsukishima only hummed back.

She put her shoes to the side before ruffling his hair, “How was school darling?” Katsumi asks him.

“normal”

She nods and pinches his cheeks, “Have you eaten dinner?” He slightly scrunches his face.

“I… have… I’m going to my room now, I have homework” Tsukishima answered, his mother seemed hesitant but nodded and smiled nonetheless.

“Do you need any help—”

“No thanks mom, you must be tired after working. I can do it myself don’t worry”

“ah… okay sweetheart… just ask me if you don’t get something okay?” He muttered a small ‘thanks, I will’ before walking to his room once again.

\---

Tsukishima lied; He didn’t have any homework that day. He was just feeling frustrated from the whole ordeal with Hinata, he just needed a few musical jams to calm himself. He was close to drifting to sleep when a knock on his door startled him awake.

He glances at his clock to see it was only 7 pm, “… yes?” he answered to the knock.

“It’s me Tsukki!” _Ah it was only Yamaguchi._

He didn’t answer and continued to listen to his music, Yamaguchi who was used to his friend’s antic; calmly open the door and flopped beside his friend on his bed.

“Why did you come?” He asked his friend who was currently laying on his bed with him, the latter only shook his head and smile softly.

“Brought you food, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shoved a plastic bag to the blonde, Tsukishima sighs and inspect the inside of the bag.

There were two meat buns and a strawberry filled sandwich. His stomach grumbled slightly, but he paid no mind to it and pushed the bag back to him. Yamaguchi’s smile flattered, replaced with a sad pout.

“I’m not hungry, Tadashi” He tried to reason; Yamaguchi’s expression turned from a kicked puppy to a vicious lion in seconds.

“You barely ate anything today!!! I know you didn’t eat breakfast too Tsukki, and you only ate an apple at lunch. _Just eat these please I beg you…_ ” He looks as if he was about to burst into tears as he shoved the plastic back to the blonde. Tsukishima glances away from the other, he anxiously gripped on his shirt.

Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hand gently and places his other hand on his cheek.

“I know you stopped eating dinner since 8th grade and… I know why. I don’t like to force you to eat Tsukki, but it’s different now. You’re a _regular_ in a high school volleyball club, you need a lot of energy for that, skipping meals this frequent is not healthy either for a normal person not to mention a sportsman like you!”

Tsukishima bit his bottom lip and fiddled with his shirt more, he took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Yamaguchi smiled, and shoved the strawberry sandwich to him.

“J… just this sandwich…” His childhood friend only grin and nodded enthusiastically, he slowly unwrapped and munched on the food. Yamaguchi bounced off the bed happily and went to turn on the tv and set the movie _Jurassic Park_ that he knows his best friend loves.

Tsukishima smiled softly, before getting comfortable on his bed. Yamaguchi joined him and snuggled on his giant dinosaur doll.

They silently watched and ate together.

Tsukishima Katsumi had let Tadashi to Kei’s room, it wasn’t a rare sight for him to show up randomly; besides she was totally okay with it. She saw the snacks inside the plastic bag his son’s best friend had, she smiled at the kind gesture.

She knew his son hadn’t been truly honest with her, but she’s glad that Kei had a friend he can rely on. As long as his son is happy, she’s happy.

She was peeling and cutting some fruits for the boys, she walked to his room and knocked the door lightly. Katsumi raised her eyebrows when no one responded, she opened the door a little to see an incredibly adorable scene.

Kei and Yamaguchi were huddled up in his bed; sharing one blanket and were leaning towards each other. The movie quietly played from the peaceful silence. She smiled softly at the sight, she proceeded to turn off the tv and lights.

“Goodnight boys…” She closed the door.

Katsumi then phoned Yamaguchi’s mom that he fell asleep at Kei’s room.

She was so happy her son has such a good friend.

\---

It was slightly later than usual when Tsukishima finally got up and went to school, He was ban from practice, might as well enjoy the free time.

He walked alone, contrast to the usual peaceful chatter with Yamaguchi, he was met with silent. He was okay with it though, it just felt different than usual; considering it was rare for him to not go to school together with his friend.

He stretches his arm a little, and yawned lazily. He felt better than normal, well Yamaguchi had _practically shoved_ an apple and some grapes to his plate for breakfast that morning.

Tsukishima shook his head and laughed silently; he was approaching the school entrance before he saw an annoyingly familiar orange head biking from the opposite direction.

He grumbled in annoyance and hoped the other boy would just pass or ignore him, he was in a good mood and he didn’t want someone to ruin that, that someone being a Hinata Shouyou.

But hell, speak of the devil. The orange head noticed him and began approaching him, He sighs in defeat and wait what bullshit the other will spout out.

Though surprisingly, the chatter didn’t come and instead a box was extended towards him. He raised his eyebrows, the orange head grumbled.

“What’s this, shrimp?” Hinata glared at the nickname.

“… my dad heard I had a fight with a teammate and forced me to give this to you to ‘apologies for my rash behavior’ he said” Tsukishima snorted at that.

He accepted the gift; he was expecting some random keychain or something. But when he opened it, he found a nicely decorated strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima glances at the orange head questionably, Hinata only huffed in embarrassment.

“THOSE ARE FOR YOU STUPIDSHIMA! N-NOW BYE” He quickly ran inside the school, leaving Tsukishima dumbfounded.

The blonde closed the box again and continued walking to class like nothing happened.

\---

“Tsukki! Let’s eat lunch together!!” Yamaguchi shouted for his friend; the said friend only muttered out an okay before positioning his seat.

Tsukishima unwrapped his onigiri that he bought at the way to school, Yamaguchi pulled up his bento box and shoved some fruits to the blonde for the second time today. He can only sigh in defeat.

After eating his lunch and the fruits, Tsukishima remembered the cake a certain orange head has given him. He pulls out the box from his bag. Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion, the blonde just shrugs casually and pulled out the cake from the box.

“Oh wow!! That strawberry shortcake looks so nice! Where did you buy it from, Tsukki??” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up seeing the majestic form of food in front of him.

“I don’t know the shrimp just suddenly gave me this”

“Eh? Hinata??” Tsukishima nodded, Yamaguchi’s face scrunches up in more confusion.

He ignores his friend and went to take a tiny scoop of the cake, he was expecting a normal or even a bad strawberry shortcake (The shorty gave it to him, so duh). But when he gently took a bite of it, his eyes widen in shock.

The green haired boy notices his shock, “Is it that bad, Tsukki?? Then you probably shouldn’t—”

Tsukishima took a huge spoonful of cake and shoved in in his mouth, he closes his eyes from the delight.

_This was the best fucking cake he had ever eaten_

Yamaguchi stared at him, mouth agape in surprise.

“T-tsukki--?”

“This is the best thing I had ever tasted, Tadashi.”

“eh—”

\---

After school, Tsukishima went searching for the short middle blocker. He _had to know_ what bakery the boy had bought the cake from; he doesn’t care if there were still hard or sour feelings from yesterday. **_He has to know_**.

He found the orange head on a bench reading some random manga, he approached him slowly.

“Oi shorty” Hinata flinched in surprise and fell backwards from the bench.

“Ouch… wha—grrr Stupidhima!! You startled me!!!” He yelled at the blonde, in which the blonde only responded with a snort at the clumsy teen.

“I want to ask you something”

“ughh what is it?”

Tsukishima knew he was acting out of character to be so excited and happy from just asking about a cake, but he didn’t care. Hinata must have noticed the out of place shine in his eyes, because he suddenly shut up and raised his eyebrows curiously; he breathed in before asking the question.

“Where did you buy the strawberry shortcake from?”

“eh?”

Silence enveloped the two for a few seconds before Hinata finally spoke up.

“what?? Buy?? I made it with my sister, Beanpole”

Tsukishima blinks in surprise, “wait, did you poison it—”

“what the?! Of course not!! I just like baking okay?” He could hardly believe the volleyball idiot could be so talented at something other than volleyball and making friends.

“Don’t lie, where did you buy it—”

“I already said I made it!!!!”

A quick glance to the shorter teens eye, Tsukishima knew he wasn’t lying and slumped in defeat.

“Why did you ask?”

“Nothing” He sighs.

“Eh??? Did you like it~?”

Tsukishima got caught off guard and suddenly blurted out, “It was horrible”

Hinata stared at him, then its as if he snapped; he yelled back at the rude comment.

“ME AND MY SISTER WORKED HARD TO MAKE IT, DON’T JUST PLAINLY SAY IT’S HORRIBLE YOU MEANIE!!!”

The blonde sometimes hates how he can’t just act nice sometimes, he continued to speak unconsciously.

“It’s the truth”

“I HATE YOU SHITTYSHIMA!!!”

Hinata took his manga with him and stormed off.

_Fuck._

Tsukishima cursed to himself.

\----

After being banned for 3 days from practice, they finally came back. Many would have thought they had made up, but it actually had gotten worse. They plainly ignored each other existence, they didn’t even bat an eye to each other. 

This time though, Daichi and the other couldn’t and don’t have a reason to intervene. Because even though they are ignoring each other, they still work well together and even communicate to each other when necessary.

They thought it would be better after a few days, but it didn’t. Suga tried to ask if there were a problem between them, but they denied that it was anything major and brushed it off.

It had been one week straight of Tsukishima and Hinata not bickering and mocking each other, the vibe in the gym had gotten wonky from the unusual quiet first years (Aside from KageHina bickering, that still occurs).

Suddenly in the middle of practice that day, Tsukishima’s phone rang. He excused himself to pick it up.

When he came back from the phone call, he had to excuse himself because his mother wanted him to meet her somewhere urgently. Daichi and the coaches of course allowed him to.

After that they continued the practice again, but ten minutes later Hinata got called off by Takeda.

“Your father wants you to go to this place urgently, I don’t know why though Hinata-kun”

“Ah really? Aw man, well I should go if my dad wants me to go there”

Takeda nodded and gave him the name of the supposedly restaurant’s (?) address. Hinata excused himself too and ran to pack his stuff.

Tanaka glances at the gym door, “That’s weird, both Tsukishima and Hinata got excused.”

“What if their parents are getting married or stuff!!” Noya suggested jokingly.

“Stop talking nonsense, it’s probably just a coincidence guys” Daichi sighed.

\----

Tsukishima looked at the address his mother had sent him through the message, he really doesn’t know why his mother had suddenly asked him to go there _urgently_. He tries to not think about it too much and continue walking, He finally got to the restaurant. He raised his eyebrows in amusement as he saw a fancy looking restaurant.

He stood there and double-checked the address to verify he wasn’t wrong, when suddenly he heard a bike brake near him.

He glances to the sound and there stood the orange head he had been trying so hard to avoid.

“what the fuck is he doing here…??” he muttered to himself.

Hinata must have just noticed him; his eyes widen comically.

"What are you doing here?!?" He growled to the blonde.

"I could ask the same for you shrimpy, I can't believe a volleyball idiot like you skipped your precious practice for once" Tsukishima sassily remarks as usual.

"ugh shut up Stupidshima!!"

They suddenly heard a loud thud inside the restaurant they were standing in front of, they both glanced at the glass pane of the restaurant.

... only to found their parents kissing each other...

"what the actual..." Tsukishima’s mouth was wide open from shock.

"…fuck"

They both glanced at each other.

“Why the hell is _your_ dad kissing my mom”

“NO WHY IS _YOUR_ MOM KISSING MY DAD?!?”

Tsukishima Katsumi and Hinata Kazuya looked to the window when they heard a loud ruckus outside.

“Whoops, it’s Kei and Shouyou” Katsumi giggled.

“ah…” Kazuya widened his eyes.

“They must have seen us kissing”

“…”

“Oh dear, they’re wrestling each other”

“…”

“The securities are gonna apprehend them—”

“I’m going to stop them”

“oh, please do, I think Kei has a broken nose from that punch” She hissed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am leaving it there. 
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter ajhfuhaukh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the wait!! This was slightly rushed but I hope you enjoy it!! <3

“Have you heard? There’s gonna be a new employee joining later today”

“Oh? Really?? It’s been a long time since anyone new came to the company”

“I know right!! Ooh I hope it’ll be a good-looking man, the guys in our work right now is absolutely bland”

“Yes, I know right!”

Tsukishima Katsumi listening in on her coworkers chattering as she does her paperwork; she’d usually join in for the tea, but her excessive amount of work load physically stopped her to do that.

Her boss suddenly dumped tons of works to do, Katsumi being the people pleaser she is; accepted with no hesitation in the spot. Now she was really regretting the choice though.

She sighs in relieve as she saw the time, it was time for her lunch break and she could really have some ramen and tea now. She tidied her desk a little before leaving to get some food.

She arrived at her usual ramen place not far from her workplace and ordered her usual. It was quite more crowded than normal, but thankfully she got an empty table and sat there.

Katsumi sips on her green tea she ordered, her mind wandering and pondering on what happened the last 4 years.

Four years ago, was her husband’s death, things had been getting pretty hard for her. Adjusting to the new lifestyle that she had no warnings or preparations for, having to raise her two sons alone while working full day wasn’t ideal at all. She rarely gets to spend time with her boys anymore even if she wanted to so much.

A voice snapped her out of her thought, she glanced at the owner of the voice; and found an orange haired man holding a bowl of ramen and a juice box standing in front of her table.

“Do you mind if I sit here? The other seats are taken” The man asked.

“Oh! Of course! Please do” She smiled politely to the man while the latter slightly bowed in appreciation.

“Thanks” The orange head smiles at her; making her slightly blush.

“Oh, it’s no problem really!! My name is Tsukishima Katsumi, nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you Tsukishima-san, my name is Hinata Kazuya”

\-----

“And bla bla bla you decided to get to know each other, realize your coworkers and start helping each other up, then you decided to get to know each other **_more,_** and then finally date; after that you guys plan on telling your children that is me and that shrimp today, even though you’ve been dating for almost a year. Am I right or am I right?” Tsukishima interrupted their parents’ story on how they met each other.

“Oh, hush Kei! It was getting to the good parts!!” His mom playfully pouted, Kazuya sweat dropped.

“Well what he was saying was right, that’s basically it” Kazuya nodded, getting a smack from Katsumi.

“Don’t treat our love story as simple like that!!”

Tsukishima blankly watches her mother as she playfully and childishly whines to Hinata’s dad, He doesn’t know what he should feel about this whole situation. He sighs in distress before glancing at the oddly quiet orange head.

He raises his eyebrows in genuine surprise when the usually loud orange head was spacing out, the blonde couldn’t care less about the shrimp (or so he thinks he does).

He continues to sip his iced tea and winces at the slight pain on his nose, the shorter boy had gotten quite a punch to his face and he straight up looked like he got beaten up by some thugs.

Their parents suddenly quiet down, Katsumi nudges her boyfriend’s side as if to signal him to do something.

“Actually though…”

Tsukishima and Hinata both quirked their eyebrows, waiting for them to finish their sentences.

“We’re…” Katsumi grins at Kazuya, earning a nod from the other.

“We’re getting married!” They both said in unison, though Kazuya lacked the enthusiasm Katsumi has in her voice, but his eyes showed otherwise.

Both of the Middle blockers stayed quiet for a few minutes, processing on the words their parent had spout out.

They both look at each other blankly, as if questioning ‘You hear this bullshit?’.

Hinata stared at his milkshake; deep in thought. Meanwhile Tsukishima finally caught on what his mom had said and his jaw slacked in shock.

The orange head dawning realization struck like lightning, he wobbled and fell of his chair; gaining a few stares from the other customers.

He looked at the blonde and mumbles quite loudly.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be my step brother- “

“well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Tsukishima blankly swore still in shock.

Their parents laughed awkwardly.

\-----

“Hey, do any of you guys know why Tsukishima and Shouyou been skipping practice?? Like they even leave school together!!” Noya curiously asked the others.

It’s been a few months after they both coincidentally got called off by Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, ever since then the two of them consistently leaves early from practice.

Daichi wasn’t told on the reason why they are leaving early, Takeda just says it was nothing to worry about.

The team had seen them talk to each other quietly when they think no one’s paying attention to them, for what reason; they don’t know.

The other knew Yamaguchi and Kageyama knows something, each being best friends with one of the two. Kageyama had a tantrum for days when Hinata started skipping their late-night practice, Yamaguchi had a mental breakdown when Tsukishima declined his offer to go home together for the eleventh time in a row.

They were worried for them at first, but one day they stopped getting antsy and looked in peace. Karasuno can only imagine the odd duo explained the reasoning of their absence. They get how Yamaguchi accepted their supposed explanation whole-heartedly, but for Kageyama not to throw a tantrum for Hinata’s lack of practice anymore was plain weird.

Was it something big they didn’t know about??

Did they both get involved with the mafia or something?

The team was dying to know. Though sadly they didn’t have a reason to pry.

It was like everything went back to normal with those two, they were back to quarreling and pissing each other off again. The weird thing was, they noticed the insults carry much more venom than it used to. But they somehow knew when to stop fighting before Daichi gets mad at them, so everything was just peachy again.

Suga sighs out a breath and shook his head, “We still don’t have any ideas about them.”

Tanaka groaned and scratches his head, “It just doesn’t sit well with me on how they suddenly made up like that in a span of a day.”

“We can’t really call it ‘made up’, they just went back to their bickering and insults” Asahi reasoned.

“Same different, Asahi!” Noya pat his back a little too hard, the other second years deadpanned as Asahi chocked on his spit from Noya’s action.

The first years were running to the locker room pretty late, there was a huge test that were mandatory for them. It lasted quite long so they had to stay quite late to finish up.

And so, they went to the gym and start up their practice like usual.

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi and Kageyama entered the gym. The others raised their eyebrows curiously as they didn’t see any sight of a certain blonde and orange head anywhere.

Ennoshita was the first one to speak up, “where’s Hinata and Tsukishima??”

“Oh! They took their test earlier today because they both had family affairs to attend” Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

“They both have family affairs at the same day and time? Are they cousins or something?? Is that why they have been busy these past weeks??” Suga said to the two first years, earning nods from the others because it sounded like a logical explanation.

Kageyama shrugged, “Yeah sure, you can say it like that.”

Yamaguchi surpassed a snort and nudges Kageyama’s side as in to say ‘bro shut up’, earning a snicker from the said teen.

Coach Ukai suddenly interfered and nagged them to continue practice.

“Wait before we start practice again, how long would Tsukishima and Hinata be absent for?”

Ukai hummed and checked his phone, “Probably three to five days, now done with the talking; go back to practice everyone”

“Y-yes coach!”

\-----

After a few days, Tsukishima and Hinata had went back to school after their absence.

Their first day back, Hinata and Tsukishima walked to the gym together quite late. The team wanted to bombarde them with questions but Ukai prevent them of doing that by telling them to focus on their practice match.

The two of them were just done with their stretching when suddenly the vice principal spoke through the school’s speakers.

“Hinata Shouyou please come to my office right now-“

The team tilted their head in confusion, why would he suddenly be called on all of a sudden?

“-and Hinata Kei to my office right now”

‘Kei what now--?!?’ Everyone was shocked to hear the announcement.

“Ahahaha is there another Hinata that is named Kei in our school??” Noya tried to reason, mostly to himself; but the other’s laugh it off also and glanced at the two.

Hinata’s face was scrunched up, looking as if he’s suffocating; or holding out his laughter. While Tsukishima’s face was the most deadpan-est expression the team had ever seen.

Yamaguchi and Kageyama were surprisingly laughing their ass off.

“Once again, Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Kei—wait what was that? Oh okay, ehem… Hinata Shouyou and Hinata-Tsukishima Kei to my office right now, thank you”

The team was silent, their face morphed into shock of the new information they had pieced up.

Suddenly Hinata barked out a laugh and spoke up, “Well let’s get going now **little bro** ” He mockingly says to the blonde.

“Shut the fuck up shrimp”

The team went into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all for this chapter!! Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for chapter one! Chapter 1 - 4 would probably be angsty plot (if I manage to stay persistent to write--) while the rest would be some pure and fluffy domestic TsukiHina brothers shenanigans. 
> 
> People who came from my youtube... heyyo :D


End file.
